ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Magma
are a cat-like alien race from the planet Magma that were originally featured in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. They first appeared in episodes 1 and 30. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo The Magma Aliens were a brutal alien race and the aliens who were responsible for the destruction of Leo, Astra, and Ron's home world of Nebula L77. One of the aliens was sent to Earth to conquer it, but would face Ultraseven who had come to protect the planet. Using his bodyguard monsters, The Gilas Brothers, The trio brutalized Seven and soon the Ultra's leg was broken by Black Gilas by twisting it, creating a terrible fracture. At that moment, Ultraman Leo arrived to assist Seven, seeking revenge against the alien for his home's destruction by their hands. Even with the tides of battle in favor of Magma and the Gillas Bros., Leo and Seven managed to hold off the trio. After being beaten down by Leo, Magma and the Gilas Bros retreated for the time being. Sometime after Tokyo is flooded with tidal waves, The Gilas Bros. were released again, this time to cause destruction in the flooded city. Ultraman Leo also returned, only to be beaten down by the two Gilas Bros until the Magma Alien returned as well to assist them. With the help of Dan's Ultra Willpower, Leo managed to decapitate the Gilas Bros's heads. With Magma being of little match to Leo's superior martial arts skills, Magma fled the scene, leaving Leo still bitter at the trouble they have caused. Alien Magma ll Sometime later, another Alien Magma, who is the younger brother of the original, appears, trying to court with a monster named Rolan until he was driven away by Gen, (Ultraman Leo's human form). Later after Rolan had taken a human form and befriended several children by creating pinwheels from her feathers, Magma returned, destroying some of her pinwheels until he was chased off again by MAC. However as Rolan tried to return home, Magma attacked and becomes frustrated by her for not agreeing to marry him, so he then tries to kill her until Ultraman Leo arrived himself to protect the kind monster. Again, Alien Magma was overpowered by Leo's skills and met his end after being impaling through the heart with one of Rolan's pinwheels. Trivia *Alien Magma's suit would be used to create Alien Babarue later on in the series. *Alien Magma's face would change between his two appearances. His first (and currently ongoing) appearance, his mouth and eyes are actually the suit actor's own eyes and mouth, painted silver to match his head's appearance. For Magma's second appearance, he wears a mouthpiece that matches his head more better. *Alien Magma's reappearance was based upon the strong recommendation of the child actors for the Ultraman Leo series. *During his fight with Ultraman Leo, the suit actor of Alien Magma face paint was washed away by the set for the ocean. *Alien Magma and the Giras Brothers' fights with Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo were referenced by Ultraman Zero in Shin Ultraman Retsuden Episode 14 Andos Melos The Alien Magma reappeared in the series Andro Melos. In this series, a trio of Alien Magma serve the series villain, Juda. They appear and attack Andro Melos on a disolate planet, but ultimately Andro-Melos wins. Trivia *In this series, it is established that there is more than one different design for Alien Magma's race, each with a different weapon of choice. One magma is seen with white hair and red eyes with a dagger for a weapon. Another Magma in his normal colors is seen with a chained mace among the trio. Ultraman Mebius Alien Magma reappeared in episode 16 of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, an Alien Magma is seen facing off against the Alien Swordsman Zamusha on a meteor heading towards Earth. Even after a second Alien Magma comes to aid the first in battle, the two aliens were ultimately killed by Zamusha. Trivia *The Second Alien Magma has a slightly different color scheme from the original Alien Magma. His hair is white, his eyes were red, and he possesses a hook appendage replacing his hand. The entire band is led by Magma Leader. *The Magma also stated that one of his brothers had invaded Earth before, a reference to the original Magma. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Alien Magma reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Babalou, Alien Nackle, and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order with Babalou first, followed by Magma, with a kick to the groin and then landing hard with a boom, Nackle and Dada. Trivia *The Alien Magma Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Magma's appearance in the film. *Alien Magma is one of the aliens that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga In the side story, Magma is stranded on Earth, in possession of the Zetton Spark Doll. Angered that no one paid attention to him and that he was always overlooked by Dark Lugiel, he vents his frustrations on Kenta and Chigusa and almost destroys the Earth with Zetton, but his plans are thwarted by the timely arrival of Ultraman Ginga. In the end he is reverted to Spark Doll form alongside Zetton as he and Zetton decided to became Ginga's pupil, which the Ultra agreed and fly away with them. Trivia *When both him and Zetton turned into Spark Dolls, they retained their conciousness. **Also, when Alien Magma was seen enlarged, the purse which was given to him by Alien Valky also enlarged and when being reduced to a Spark Doll, the purse was seen again, also shrunk in order to fit into his use. *Magma very briefly adopted a stray cat, and the two sat around a fire, until the cat ran off, making Magma yell in anger, because he had been isolated by everyone. *Despite being "lived" before Alien Icarus, he can be seen in spark doll form just before Dark Lugiel "lived" Alien Icarus. Data - Magma Master= Magma Master Magna - Upgrade= }} Magma Master Magna is a youngest member of the Rush Hunters in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. Powers and weapons *Stinger Sabre: Magna can materialize his right hand into a sabre used for battle. **Force Sabre: Magna can unleash a slashing attack to destroy a target. *Extraordinary Jumper: Being a close combat-type warrior, Magna can jump in an incredible height. *Armor Strength: By unlocking his armor's true potential, Magna's combat skills can be upgraded. *Lightning Claw: Magna can materialize a giant claw blades in his combat. }} Other Media Ultra Zone Alien Magma appears alongside Alien Babarue in an episode of Ultra Zone. Magma is working as a waiter, and serves various customers. Ultraman Galaxy Alien Magma reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a R (Rare) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Magma. Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier Magna An Alien Magma named will be a main charecter of Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier along with Baltan Battler Barel and Guts Gunner Garm. Red King Hunting & Neronga Hunting Alien Mefilas, Djent, sent The Rush Hunters alien team, Baltan Battler Barel, Guts Gunnner Garm and the rookie Magma Master Magna to hunt the kaiju as sport. Garm first used his cross-shaped laser cannon to topple down a stalagmite to stop it. Later Magna use this as an opening to strike Red King but failed. Red King chased them as Barel splits into three in order to evade the monster's boulder and later use his Shurikens to strike the Plasma shards on it's back. However, still not enough, he uses the monster's stupidity by baiting himself in order for Red King to chase him as it bashes through some stalagmites, destroying all shards on his back. But a single Plasma Soul shard appeared in it's mouth. Magna use this as an opportunity to engage the Force Sabre attack but before he can take the action, Garm already snipped the Plasma Soul shard in it's mouth. Later, he and his teammates hunt Neronga by using himself as a lightning rod to prevent the monster from feeding lightnings again and Garm snipped the whole Plasma Soul shards from it. After the adventures they had, they went back to Hunter Station. Antlar Hunting After he and his friends' another successful hunt on Eleking, Djent reflashes back on their hunt against Antlar where the team found themselves in a difficulty to destroy it. As Magna being the only one left unharmed, he decided to take on Antlar himself but before he can charge, the Dada Team hunters arrived to destroy Antlar. Dino-Tank Hunting While hunting Dinosaur Tank Mk.II, Magna and his team realised they were the last one standing. After Magna baited the monster to his team, Barel trapped the monster by creating illusions of himself, giving the rest of them to attack all of its Plasma Shards but as one shard remained, Barel attacked it, causing Dinosaur Tank to lose control, fell in a cliff and exploded. Verokron Hunting During the Rush Hunter's hunt on Verokron, the monsters easily overpowered them with endless barrage of warheads. When one of the missile about to hit Magna, suddenly his armor shines and he unintentionally threw the missile in front of him to Verokron. Magna suprised of his new power and his teammates tried to hold off Verokron's missile while Magna reactivated his inner power again as he jumped and backfired one of Verokron's missile back to the monster's mouth, successfully killing it in one blow. Their victory were celebrated by spectators at the Hunters Station with Djent congratulated them. However, the ceremony stopped in the halfway with the awakening of Plasma-Killersaurus, a legendary Plasma monster. Super-Earth Gomora Hunting Magna and his teammates later sent to kill Super-Earth Gomora. With the combined strategic of sleeping gas traps and their attacks, they managed to win but they found out that their points had been stolen by Jailbreak Hunters, a group of illegitimate hunter team that gain points by stealing from another team. As they about to battle, Alien Mefilas Sickle appeared and apprehended them by imprison them in cards, though he did gave back their points. Gandar Hunting After flashing back to their last hunt and their encounter with the Jailbreak Hunters and Mefilas Sickle, they witnessed Gandar rising out of the snow on a cliff on a snowy planet, but before they could get started, Chibu Loader Strong rose out of the snow and struck the shards on Gandar's left shoulder with his Breaker Strong before he was struck by Gandar's Cold Blow. Battler and Magna then distracted Gandar before Garm fired his Gatling Gun at Gandar's torso before Gandar disappeared into the snow again. The monster then reappeared and fired his Cold Blow at Magna, who after dodging it, launched his Lightning Claw with Battler's Lightning Boomerang at the monster but it dodged their attacks yet again but hiding in the snow. Gandar reappeared behind Garm and fired his Cold Blow at him but Battler saved him before Gandar can land a hit on him. As the three went to higher ground to discuss a new strategy, Chibu Loader contacted them and offered and alliance with them. Later, Garm managed to find Chibu Loader's Exosuit and planted a self-destruct mechanism inside while Magna and Battler went off to keep Gandar distracted by drawing it's fire and launching boomerangs at him. Just as Gandar was about to catch Magna, Garm launched Chibu Loader's Exosuit and when it reached Gandar, it self-destructed and left Gandar in a dirt hole where he can't hide. The three destroyed the Plasma Shards on his shoulders with Garm's Gatling Gun, Battler's Cyclone Saucer, and finally with Magna's Lightning Claw. It tried to fly away, but it the lost of his Plasma Shards left him too tired and soon he collapsed. Trivia *Voice: Toshinari Fukamachi Cards MagmaMasterMagna.jpg Additional Trivia *As stated in Andro Melos, the Magma has a very complex organization known as the Magma Saber Band, consisting of Brother Blue (original), Brother Red (red eyes, white hair, and pink mouth part), Custom Magma (seen in Andro Melos photo (center)), and Magma Leader, a comics only appearence. *Alien Magma roar is a modifed cat roars. *Alien Magma bear a slight resemblance to Shocker Combat Men of the Kamen Rider franchise. Gallery Alien Magma old.png Urutoraman Magma.jpg Alien-Magma-7.jpg Alien-Magma I.png Alien Magma old saber.png Magma-0.jpg Alien Magma v Leo.png otona_ultra03.jpg|Ultraman Leo vs Alien Magma LEO-MAGMA_I.jpg LEO-MAGMA_II.jpg Alien-Magma II.png Alien-Magma_Andro-Melos.jpg Ultrmn_Mbs_Mgma.png|Both Alien Magmas as seen in Ultraman Mebius Alien-Magma-0.jpg Alien-Magma-1.jpg Alien-Magma-2.jpg Alien-Magma-Nackle.jpg|Alien Magma and Alien Nackle Alien-Magma-Valkie.jpg|Alien Magma and Alien Valky Alien-Magma-Zetton.jpg|Alien Magma, Zetton and Ultraman Ginga Behind the Scenes Alien-Magma-3.jpg Alien-Magma-4.jpg Alien-Magma-5.jpg Magma-Stage-Show.jpg|Alien Magma in a Stage Show Alien Magma pic.png Alien-Magma-6.jpg Alien Magma two.png Alien_Magmua.png Alein_Magma_movie.png Alein_Magma_movie_I.png Alein_Magma_movie_II.png Yametaranese 4.jpg|Alien Magma and Yametaranese in a stage show Merchandise 185px-Alien Magma Spark.jpg|Alien Magma Spark Doll 185px-Astra6.jpg|Alien Magma vs. Leo and Astra 127px-MagmaMasterMagna.jpg|Magma Master Magna card Tamashii_Ultra-Act_Alien_Magma_Image.300.jpg|Ultra-Act Alien Magma mDYpxJcrVVt63R_6GplYMOA.jpg Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Live action appearances Category:First kaiju